


Keep Your Eyes On the Mirror

by lilihierax (Cerberus_Brulee)



Series: BvS: Rebirth [1]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DCU
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Clark, Fanart, M/M, Top Bruce, clothed and unclothed juxtaposition, erotic art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 12:20:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6519076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerberus_Brulee/pseuds/lilihierax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One scenario inspired by a set of plot bunnies involving a de-powered Clark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Your Eyes On the Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> Not enough erotic artwork where the receiver looks like they're really enjoying themselves.


End file.
